Prisoners of War POSTPONED
by ImkissingJamesSunderland
Summary: Alex Shepherd meets a young girl named Alexandra. Both of them were clearly meant to meet, but Alex wants it go further. Contains some language and violence and sexual content. I will continue this fanfic later. : School, ya know? : SORRY! DX
1. A Small World

**A/N: Okay, I don't usually make author's notes, but I think they're useful. =D Okay, so, Alex is my second favorite protagonist in Silent Hill, and I thought I'd make a fanfic for him. This is my second ever fanfic, and I think this one is far worse than the first, but it's "purer" or so to speak. I hope you enjoy, despite my mistakes and whatnot. It may seem a little stupid, but I hope you'll review no matter what. Even it sucks [which it probably does], a review can help me improve it. (By this time, I've already finished the second and third chapters, so read and review if you please!)**

Prisoners of War

One

A Small World

I was walking down the road trying to catch a hitch when a trucker stopped for me. He was heading the opposite way, so I was going to just tell him not to bother, but he seemed to be able to guess where I was headed.

"Going to Shepherd's Glen?" he called, opening the passenger seat door. I nodded, smiling at him. It was times like these that made me glad I kept a combat knife on me. I climbed into the seat and brushed my hair out of my face.

"How'd you know where I was headed?" I asked the trucker as I shut my door.

"I had a young man headed the same way not ten minutes ago. Travis Grady's the name," he told me, holding his hand out as he started the truck. I took it, shaking it roughly like a man. "Damn, you've got a strong grip for a girl."

"'S what the army does to you, friend. I'm Alexandra." I smiled at Travis, and when I opened my eyes again, he was stunned.

"Alexandra? Army?" I looked at him strangely.

"Yeah, I... just got discharged... Why?" This made him even more excited.

Making an illegal U-turn, he said,"The guy I got in here not so long ago was just discharged from the army. His name was Alex, and he had brown hair and brown eyes, just like you. You remind me a lot of him, but it's a lot more than just me. Your names and backgrounds seem to match, too." I smiled, hoping I'd see Alex. I'd never been to Shepherd's Glen before, but I wanted to see it. They'd never let me go there as a child. When I left, people were angry, saying I should've stayed and become a "religious official." I wasn't stupid. I knew that they just dubbed religious enforcer as "religious official." You don't mess with the Order. The Order is forceful, and they will kill you if you don't believe in our- no, THEIR- God. God, to them, is a woman who wants to use their land as the Sacred Land.

But... Silent Hill was... blissful. I know a lot of innocent people met their fates there, but... I was loved... I loved people there... I had so many great memories. I planned to ride a boat from Shepherd's Glen to Silent Hill as soon as I'd satisfied my curiosity for the town.

It was a shock when Travis stopped the truck in front of the Shepherd's Glen welcome sign. I opened my door as if I'd seen the sign coming up on us, as if I hadn't been remembering those blissful days playing in the fields and playgrounds in Silent Hill. Travis caught my arm on the way out and looked as if he wanted to tell me something so badly but knew he couldn't. I sat back down.

"What?" I asked, concerned.

"It's just... You probably... You should probably be careful, okay? I hope you pass that Alex guy on your way through town." He laughed as if he thought it inevitable, as if everyone knew for certain that I'd meet this Alex. Before I got out, I leaned over and kissed Travis' unkempt face and said goodbye. He laughed, telling me I was a nice young girl. Before I shut the door, I waved at him.

"Good luck, soldier," he said, saluting me and laughing. I did the same, giggling at him. I watched the truck make another U-turn, this time going the opposite direction. I felt my heart drop as I turned around. I almost dropped to my knees. The place looked exactly like Silent Hill, the fog, the eerie blue light, all of it was just like photos I'd seen of Silent Hill, only, apparently, Shepherd's Glen wasn't supposed to be like this. I dropped my shoulder bag on the ground in frustration.

There was something there, though, that Silent Hill hadn't had for years- a person. I picked my bag up and ran over to him. He had a bloody knife in his hand, so I stayed back a little.

"What's going on? Are you okay?" I asked, trying not to come off as worried. It was a brunnette with a green jacket on. "I'm Alexandra you can call me Alex." This made the guy laugh, and I could tell who it was. "Oh, my God! Alex?" He slowly stopped laughing to talk to me.

"We've met?"

"No, not before. I just hitched a ride on the same truck as you! You were in the army, right?" I laughed.

"Yeah, you?"

"Yeah!"

"Small world we live in, Alexandra." He chuckled when he said my name. I smiled, blushing. He was cute. I still wondered about the knife. I looked at cautiously. Alex saw me. "It's... not what you think. Weird things are going on here. I still don't know what it is... I was just trying to get home. Would you... would you like to come with me?" He stammered for the right words, blushing as he spoke. I giggled at him.

"Sure. Nothing cuter than a soldier with a bloody knife," I said, laughing and walking to his side. He smiled down at the knife. We walked, side-by-side down an alley lined with a tall, wooden fence, laughing and talking until we got to his house. He stopped at the arch in the yard and spoke.

"It still holds memories..." he said, pushing his hair back. I smiled at the cute soldier next to me with is hand on his forehead. My shirt was thin, so I shivered in the foggy coolness of the afternoon. Alex wrapped me in a one-armed hug, and it shocked me.

Laughing, he said, "Cold?" I smiled up at him.

"Yeah, I am," I told him. "If we could just get inside..." I let him lead me up the steps. He'd let go of me by now. He opened the door and held it open behind him for me to catch. I caught it, and he walked into his childhood home, calling for his family.

"Mom? Dad?... Josh?... Hm, no one's home..." He turned and looked at the stairs to the left of the door. He walked up, trailing his hand along the dusty, finished wood. I walked up behind him, looked overhead at the beautiful, large, glass chandelier attatched to the ceiling. We moved slowly up the stairs as Alex relived childhood memories. Walking into the hallway, he sighed and turned the corner. To our left was a door which he opened.

Indside was what appeared to be a child's room with a bunk bed, some toys, and army posters. I looked down and to my right at a hole in the floor. Alex bagan wandering about the room, trailing his beautiful hands along long-untouched items. I assumed that this was his and his brother's room as a child. I walked over and looked at the bunk bed. I remembered what Alex had told me of his brother and wondered what he was like. Turning to Alex, I asked if it was alright to lie down. He said it was, so I gently got down on the bed and tied my shirt back with a hair band from my purse.

Alex turned back towards me and smiled. I propped my head up with my hand and patted the bed next to me with my free hand. He walked over and sat next to me. I ran my hand through my hair and sat up behind him.

"You look tense, Alex," I said. "You want me to rub you back?"

"That would be nice... Yeah." He sighed and slouched. I put my hands on his shoulders, but his jacket was too thick.

"Alex, will you take your jacket and shirt off?... Oh, no, that sounded wrong. I meant strictly JUST so you could feel the massage." He laughed and did as I'd suggested. I rested my hands on his firm shoulders again. I began to massage his tense back, and he sighed and cracked his back several times. I moved down his back, slowly. It brought back memories of when my mother would do almost the same thing. I began to sing, without even wanting to, a song she always sang in the kitchen each morning.

_As I went down to the river to pray,_

_ Studying about that good old way,_

_ And who shall wear the robe and crown, GoodLord,_

_ Show me the way._

_ Oh, brothers, let's go down._

_ Let's go down. C'mon down._

_ Oh, brothers, let's go down,_

_ Down to the river to pray..._

I finished through the next verse as I worked up and down Alex's back with my hands.I closed my eyes as I sang to the memory of my child self in my head, forgetting about Alex's flesh sitting exposed in front of me, forgetting that I was moving my hands around Alex's back. As I came gently out of my stupor, Alex chuckled softly.

"You sing so well... I'm crying." I felt my heart melt. No one had ever told me that.

"Alex, do... do you think that... honestly?"

"Of course. You gotta see me crying to prove it?" I laughed, moving my hands slower, lower, feeling close and comfortable with Alex.

"My mother used to sing that song in the kitchen every morning... I remember that it was so peaceful in the mornings..." I kept moving lower and lower. Pretty soon I had my hands on Alex's hips, and he turned to face me, his eyes red from tearing up. Then, unexpectedly, he kissed me. I gasped, and he put his hand on the back of my head. He pressed my face into his, forcing me to cooperate. I hadn't expected it turn out like this. I didn't mean to turn him on or whatever.

Alex slipped his tounge inside my mouth, and I teared up. My face turned hot and red, and Alex still demanded me to keep it up. I started crying, and he finally quit, pulling himself violently from the bed. Alex was panting, and I don't think he even knew what he was doing.

"Oh, my God, I'm... so sorry, Alexandra. I was just... caught in the moment." I wiped the tears calmly from my face, swallowing the saliva in my mouth that wasn't mine, and it made me cringe.

"That's... perfectly okay. I completely understand, Alex... Please," I said, walking over to him. "Let this go. Don't beat yourself up over it. Worse things have happened, I'm sure." I smiled weakly, my heart racing. I put my hand on his shoulder. "Please..." I pleaded, weakly. My eyes were filled with desperation as I stared into his face, begging him silently to just keep being my friend. Alex's face loosened up into a smile as he gently removed my hand from his warm, bare shoulder.

"Yeah, I guess... You made me feel a ton better." He chuckled, walking over to the door. "You know... I'd like to hear you sing again someday... Your voice is a powerful thing, obviously." He paused in the doorway for a minute before he left into the hallway and started off down the stairs. I followed him down, and he stopped at the bottom of the stairs, following a trail of water from the basement to the living with his eyes.

At the end of the trail sat a woman in a rocking chair. Alex walked down the trail of water, and I followed him, reaching in my pocket and pulling out my knife. When Alex had come right up on the rocking lady, he muttered one word at her.

"Mom," he said as Lillian kept rocking. Slowly, Lillian stopped her chair, turning her head towards Alex and me. They both talked about Josh and Adam, Alex's dad, for a while. As it turns out, Adam was out looking for Joshua, and there was something bad going on in the basement. Noises were coming up the stairs and floating into the living room. Alex took Lillian's gun, and we started off down the basement stairs to take care of that problem down there. Alex had promised to find Josh and Adam, and I had decided to do everything with him, even if that meant putting myself in harm's way like this.

I clutched my knife tightly in my right hand as we started moving into water. Lillian had been down there. That's why her dress was wet and there was a trail of water across the floor. We stopped when the water was about waist-deep and looked around. Something stirred to our left, so I walked over to it. Slowly, I moved closer to the rippling, bubbling water.

"J- Joshua?... I- I'm here to-" Just then, a thing, a "monster," leaped from underneath the surface of the water, lashing out at me with metal claws. I gasped and moved back, causing it to only make three gashes on my right cheek instead of spooning my face off like it had meant to. I fell back onto the floor, my blood falling into the water and swirling like a powder. My hand flew automatically to my face as Alex fumbled around with his gun, trying to get his aim on the thing lurking in the water.

The thing, the "Lurker" as I call it, only had a mouth that ran vertically down its face, no eyes, no nose... Just a mouth with sharp teeth. Other than that, its legs were bound together by some fleshy material or something, and it had three claws that looked like surgical equipment where its hands might have been had it possessed any. Alex killed it eventually, and he rushed over to me.

"Are you badly hurt?" He removed my hand from my face to study my wounds. They were deep, but I barely felt anything but a slight, annoying sting. Not nearly as painful as I'd imagined something like this being.

"Nope, I'm good," I said, grunting and standing. "I can barely feel it. It only stings a bit, and the bleeding will let up in a little while. It's nothing major." I wiped the blood from my hand on my shirt as Alex took my other hand.

"Be careful. I wanna hold your hand so you don't trip. Is that okay?"

"Sure, I don't care." I smiled and started wading through the water. As we passed the dead Lurker, Alex shot it a cautious look, hoping it wasn't still alive. He would grip my hand tighter and turn to hold me up every time I'd trip or loose my balance. Alex really cared about me. We walked to the water pump, but it was broken, so we had to go outside and retrieve the oil can from the garage. Only problem was that the oil was empty, so we had to wander through town until we found a truck we could get some oil from.

Upon returning to the Shepherd home, I saw that Lillian was not moving from her spot and thought that was strange. We had fought off more than a couple monsters, including some "Ferals" or dog-like monsters with no skin or eyes. We went back down to the basement and started the water pump. Alex reached down on the floor near the water pump and unlatched a safety latch on a door. He opened it slowly, and inside, there was a mannequin body suspended from the ceiling with a rope.

I stopped all movement as I remembered something odd. All I saw was a woman dangling from the ceiling by a rope looped around her neck. The woman's face was hidden by her black hair, but she wore a blue dress with a faded yellow apron. Confused, I stood there, wondering what that memory meant. Who was that odd woman with black hair? Did I know her or was it a movie or something? Alex looked back and tugged on my hand.

"You okay?" he asked, stepping closer.

"Yeah, I'm... fine... I just remembered something, but I'm not sure what it is." Alex looked at me with a worried expression. "I'm fine, really. It's nothing," I told him, patting his hand with my other hand. He smiled and said "okay." Wow... this sure is a world of coincidences...

**A/N: How did you feel about this chapter? I think it's boring, persoanlly, but my opinion doesn't matter. Yours does, though! So, please review so I know what your opinion is, exactly. :3 Thank you!**


	2. The Song of Silence

**A/N: So, how was the first chapter? I hope you enjoy this one slightly more. :/ I know, I know, it's boring. I'd like for this to just be a first try. I want to try again later after my writing gets better. Please, read this second chapter and review! Then read the third and do the same, please! THANK YOU! Please, TRY your best to enjoy...**

Prisoners of War

Two

The Song of Silence

Alex led me up to a door with no handle. He gave it a strange look and stood there for a moment. He grimaced and turned away.

"Ugh, my father's hunting room... I was never allowed in there... When I'd try to go in, he'd grab my head and shake it back and forth... He always gave me a hard time... It's like he hates me for some reason... Treated me like an animal..."

"Alex... Please... That doesn't matter now." I carressed his head, pushing his hair back. "We're together now, and your father's nowhere in sight... Probably nowhere even in town, so cheer up." I smiled at him and led him into the main part of the basement. He took me outside into the back yard through a door that came up from the ground into the yard. I looked at a dog house, but I couldn't quite read the dog's name. I heard barking from somewhere, but there was no dog, so I wrote it off as a Feral. Alex walked over to a swingset and sat down on the one on the right.

"My brother uses this swing all the time," he laughed. "Now, I'm using it whether he likes it or not." He laughed as he joked, his eyes focusing on me as I chuckled back. I walked over and sat on the swing on the left.

"You mind?"

"I prefer it this way." He smiled at me.

"I haven't used a swingset since... Since I lived in Silent Hill... Life was so great there... Whatever happened to the people I used to know?..." I pushed myself gently with my feet, a little tired from wading through water. My wet army uniform pants clinged to my legs as I tried to move. Alex got up and pushed me back and forth, his hand pushing off of the seat of the swing, a little too far down for much comfort. This put me on edge, but I still tried to seem at ease.

"This place... It isn't like I remember it... At all... Taking away the monsters and missing people, it still isn't how it used to be... It's quiet, foggy, and cold... It was never like this... It's almost sad..."

"Don't worry. My hometown's the same way, only I bet it's worse off... If you think about it, the silence is like a song without lyrics... I know it's crazy, but you can hear all the little things... They may not be the most pleasant things to hear, but if you set that aside... You might not feel so... lonely anymore." We sat there listening to the Feral's barking and the wind howling and the trees swaying, and he knew what I meant.

"Yeah, I think I know what you're talking about." He grabbed onto my waist, and I almost flew out of that seat and slapped him in the face, but he was just slowing my swing down. My heart tried so hard to stop racing as he sat back down in the swing next to me. "Tell me something, Alexandra. Do you feel like you're missing something... or maybe forgetting it?" I stared at the ground instead of looking him in the face. Now that he pointed it out, I did. That memory... I wanted to know what the hell that was... I wasn't sure why, but I felt like I had forgotten a lot of things...

"Yeah... I do... In the basement, I had a memory of someone... a woman... hanging from the ceiling after committing suicide... I couldn't see her face, but she was wearing some old faded clothes that made me feel strange when I saw them... Like they went along with some other memory... a good one..." I kicked the dirt around, drawing a dress with an apron. Who was that faceless woman? "Do I even know her?... Was it a movie or something that that mannequin made me think of?... It's so confusing to me..." I sat and listened to the "music" floating on the air as Alex sat in the silence with me. Soon, I remembered something out of the blue.

I reached down inside my shirt and groped around for it. I got it! I pulled out a locket and showed Alex. I turned it over in my fingers, smiling at it.

"I forgot about this! Strange thing is... I don't even remember what it is!" I laughed, bringing it back towards my chest to study it more closely. I tried to open it as Alex watched, but it turns out that it was rusted shut. "I must have had it on for years... It's so old... I only wish I could see what's inside..." I took my knife and tried to pry it open, but it didn't work. I couldn't even scrape the rust off with it. Determined that it was impossible to open that locket, I stuffed it back into my shirt. Alex stood and sighed, so I stood as well, stretching.

"Well, we'd better get going. I have to find Joshua. He could be in danger." I nodded. I almost forgot about Joshua... I hoped that he wasn't hurt because I knew that it would kill Alex if he was. We exited the yard through a gate that led into an alleyway. I looked at my right, and the ground ended right there. I walked over and peered over the edge, and as I did, I remembered something else. In the memory, I was looking over the edge of a table, and I started to fall off.

I felt myself getting dizzy, and I rocked on my heels, unsteady. My heart raced as I struggled not to fall off the edge. Alex sped over, grabbed me from behind, and slammed himself into the ground behind us. I landed up on top of him, bouncing off and cracking my head on the ground. Alex stood up, pulling me off the ground. My forehead bled a little, and Alex wiped it with his sleeve.

"What happened?" He looked into my eyes, worried.

"I... had another memory, and it confused me. One minute I was falling off a kitchen table, and another I was about to actually fall off a cliff... I just got weirded out is all..."

"Wow, you must have a memory like a goldfish." Alex laughed. "Every time we go somewhere, you remember something from before..." I chuckled as we started walking through another alleyway. I listened to the song of the silence as I felt more strange than I ever had in my life... I had been reminded of such strange things, three in one day... What was next for me?... Did I even wanna know?...

**A/N: So, please, take your time to tell me how horrible this was. :3 Thanks!**


	3. Pieces of Our World

**A/N: So, this is the third chapter. I'll wait for some reviews before starting the fourth, so if you'd like to help me out just put your two cents in before I screw up another part of the story, I'd appreciate a review. This one is another very boring story. As I said, I'd like to just be a first try, so, please think of places of imporvement or suggestions for the story line. I could use it, obviously. :P**

Prisoners of War

Three

Pieces of Our World

We wandered around a cemetary for a while, and there was this guy digging up graves. I peered at him from behind a fence, but he never saw us. After we got out of the cemetary, we went down another alley and into a junkyard.

Eventually, we found a building amongst the garbage. Alex opened the door, and I saw a ton of clocks and boxes of random junk. There was a man in there. Alex and I walked up to the man fixing a clock.

"I'm guessing you're Curtis." The man just grunted at Alex. Curtis was the town's repair man, I was told. Alex discussed the town and different things with Curtis, and Curtis told us that all the clocks were stuck at 2:06, and that Mayor Bartlett was the one digging up graves. Alex gave him our broken gun from Lillian (it had gotten broken in the cemetary), and in return, Curtis gave Alex a working handgun. I smiled when he handed it to me.

"Well, we've gotta go, Curtis. Thanks for everything." Alex walked me out, and we left the junkyard. He told me he wanted to see me work with a gun, so I shot a Feral to death, and he cheered me on. We walked out in front of town hall where we met up with Judge Holloway, the town's judge and mother of one of Alex's close friends. I learned that Alex had known this Elle Holloway for years. I was kind of afraid that they were closer than friends, I don't know why. Maybe I hoped we'd get together someday... Whatever it was, I felt foolish for feeling like that.

"Pleasure to meet you, Alexandra... Well, I really must get going, Alex. I have work to do, you know." Judge Holloway threw me a strange look, so I just smiled at her. She gave me a fake smile and walked away after that. Alex whispered in my ear after she had gotten into the town hall.

"Did you see that look she gave you?"

"Yeah. I don't think she likes me."

"Something weird is going on with this whole place. I just know it..." I stood there for a minute, shivering from the cold. It was getting dark, now, and I was tired. Alex saw me shivering and offered to take me back to his house for the night. I nodded, and he took his jacket off and draped it over my shoulders. His sweet smell wafted around me when he did this, and I breathed in through my nose, sighing afterwards.

As we walked to his house, I cuddled into the jacket, sniffing it for comfort. I looked over at Alex who only had a black shirt on, now. He didn't look cold, but I bet he was. I smiled at how good he looked in his tight, black shirt, but then I pushed that thought out of my head. I did not want to think that way about Alex. At least not yet... It was too soon... But it was so hard to resist him.

While I was lost in his beauty and my foolishness, Alex came to a stop, resting his arm around my shoulders. A siren had sounded, and it was getting dark- fast. I looked all around from inside my Alex cave at the cold-colored surroundings as they flew from their resting places in pieces like wallpaper, flutterring upwards into the sky. My heart pounded in my chest when Alex took his knife out of his pants pocket.

I grabbed the flashlight out of his jacket pocket in the thick blackness as I heard sloshing noises like something suffocating and spitting up at the same time. I clicked it on, and there was a thing with smog coming out of its lungs stumbling closer and closer to me. Alex tried to stab at it, but it sprayed poison at us. We hid our mouths and noses until the smog cleared. I stepped up and shot it a few times, but it still wouldn't go down. Then, the thing, the "Smog," hissed, revealing its lungs and knocking me back on the ground with a lurching forward of its body.

Alex looked back for a brief second and then kept stabbing the Smog, killing it. I heard more sounds, though, and I knew some other monsters were headed our way. Alex slowly turned as my heart stopped when a screeching sound came closer. I stood immediately. I didn't wanna see it, whatever it was. I handed my gun to Alex quickly, and he had to reload. I stood there, listening to the footsteps get closer as Alex fumbled around, looking for the bullets. I remembered that they were in his jacket, so I found some, tossed them to him, and the jacket fell from my shoulders. Then, the thing behind me schreeched, lunged forward, and slashed my back twice. Right after fell to my knees, Alex reloaded the gun and shot the thing a few times. As it fell to the ground, I felt an immense pain from my back as Alex walked over and draped his jacket over me again, lifting me to a standing position.

I winced at the immense pain in my back. The lower part of my shirt was ripped to shreads, as was my back. Alex supported me as we walked. He looked down at me with a pained look on his face. I stared at the road ahead of us, heat radiating from my wounds that were leaking blood. I wrapped Alex's jacket tightly around me, needing the warmth and comfort it provided. I just followed wherever Alex thought we should go, not thinking at all.

Breaking the silence, Alex explained,"We're going to my house. I think maybe you could find something to wear there." He looked down at me again as we rounded a corner on the street. After a minute, we had reached the house, but the door was tangled in barbed wire. "Shit! How did this happen? Who the hell...?" After he spoke, the darkness began to become lifted from the world around us, our familiar surroundings returning piece by piece until all was seren and foggy once more, not at all the the dark hell we'd passed through moments before.

The barbed wire retracted, and Alex reached out and opened the door. Stepping in, we found everything the same, except now, Lillian was fast asleep on the couch. How she could sleep through such horrors was beyond me. Alex cautiously escorted me up the stairs and to his old bedroom. Walking over to a wardrobe, he pulled out a white, button-up shirt. It was thin, like what I was already wearing. I made a slight frown at the light clothes.

"Hrm, I guess beggars can't be choosers." Laughing, I reached for the shirt. When I felt its warm fabric under my fingers, I shivered, dropping Alex's coat. He bent over and picked it up. I turned my shredded back to him and began to lift my shirt over my head.

"W-what...?" Alex stuttered at first.

"Oh, come on. Grow up." I chuckled, removing my shirt. As I buttoned the last buttons, I turned to face Alex. "See? Nothing to worry about. You didn't see anything other than my back." He was blushing shyly and looking at the ground.

"Y-yeah... I guess..." I laughed and winced. My back still stung, bleeding slightly. Alex looked up and reached to the top of a bookshelf, grabbing a first aid kit that had been hidden from view. Blowing the dust off the top, he said,"Thing's been here since before I left." He walked over and sat me down on the bed. I got face-down and turned my head to the side so I could breathe and see Alex's cute profile sitting on the bed, combing through medical supplies for something to heal me with. He grabbed a needle and thread and turned to face me.

"This may sting a bit," he said softly, focused on my wounds. I felt the sting of the needle entering my skin as Alex sewed me up quickly and effortlessly. I bit my lip and smiled, forcing happy thoughts into my mind. I started to hum "You Are My Sunshine" for some reason. I remembered singing it as a child by myself in my room and playing in the kitchen. Alex chuckled, my humming breaking his deep thought and concentration.

"You are my sunshine?" he chuckled, continuing to work on my wounds. "That's a sweet song... Sing it... instead." I smiled kindly and began to sing the words from the begining. I had always had my own version I liked to sing. I'd written it as I was bored one day, so that the song was longer.

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine._

_ You make me happy when skies are grey._

_ You'll never know, dear, how much I love you._

_ So, please don't take my sunshine away._

_ I see your face, and it makes me smile._

_ I hear your voice, and it makes my day._

_ You'll never know, babe, how much I care._

_ So, please don't take my sunshine away._

I continued through my made-up verses as Alex finished sewing the last gash on my back. He pulled my shirt back down, and I rolled over onto my side. Alex layed down next to me on his back and stared up at the ceiling. I suppose it might've been better if I had done the same, but I didn't. I smiled at him. I saw his face redden, and folded his hands on his stomach. I bit my lip and closed my eyes, soaring through emotions of pride and happiness. Alex rolled onto his side and rested his hand on my cheek.

I almost gasped at his warm hand on my face. My eyes shot open, and my heart began to beat quickly. Alex stared into my face with a weird look on his.

"Allie," he whispered, his warm breath streaming into my face. "I know you don't like me like this, but I... I do..."

"Oh, Alex... It's- it's not that I... Oh, geez... It's not that I don't like you like that, it's just... I think... When relationships... move so quickly, they don't last... I'd like to keep it at at least a reasonable level for-" Alex interrupted me by locking our lips together. I froze at first, my eyes wide in shock, but then I relaxed as realized how good he was. I closed my eyes and held his head in my hands. He kept a fast pace, and it was exciting. I couldn't think, I just let it happen. No, I did more than that. I cooperated. I couldn't breathe after a while.

Pulling away, I wiped at the feeling of the smeared lip stick off my face, and Alex ran his hand across his mouth. He looked away, ashamed. I threw my head back and sighed, trying to catch my breath.

"I'm sorry... I shouldn't have-"

"No! No! Don't be SORRY! Please! Haha, that was pure paradise! You should've said, 'You're welcome'!" I laughed, letting myself flop against the firm bed. Pain shot through my back when I did, but I ignored it. Alex lied back down next to me and rested his hand on my chest. I blushed bashfully, closing my eyes. I put my hand on Alex's and focused solely on breathing so that I didn't succumb to my urges. Just when I thought I was about to drift off to sleep, Alex moved in and began kissing me furiously. I accepted the awakening until he started trying to undress me. I let him do it, at first, but then I refused.

My heart racing, I struggled to break free from his lips. The naive boy would keep going had I not tried to stop him. He pulled away after attempting to put a little bit of a fight, and he laid on the bed with his back facing me, breathing heavily. I put my hand on his back and got close.

"Alex-"

"No. I'm sorry. I couldn't help it. You were so close to me... I-"

"I know. Believe me. I know the feeling. I've been trying to keep myself from you all day, Alex. I just feel too close to you already..." He shook his head and rolling onto his back. I made room and cuddled up to him.

"I know... I wish we could have more of a... normal relationship... Like strangers or even friends... I just feel like I need you..."

"Listen, I understand, Alex. I know it's uncomfortable, but we have to deal with it for a while... until we know that we belong..." Alex covered his face with one hand and shook his head back and forth again.

From behind his hand, he said, "I can't believe I did that... I can't believe it..."  
"It's in our nature, Alex. There's nothing we do to stop it. That's just the way that it goes. Maybe some day... Maybe it'll happen, Alex... Maybe soon..." I nestled my into his chisled chest. He reached up and grabbed a blanket from the top bunk and covered us both with it. I was completely wrapped in warmth and happiness. Despite what had just happened, I was able to smile as I slowly drifted off to sleep. Alex laid his hand on my head as I dreamed, warming my heart, pieces of our little world fading out of view as my eyes forced themselves shut.

**A/N: Okay, so this was a pretty horrible chapter. :P I think it's boring, but tell me what you think! Did you like it or not, hate it, love it? What did you like? What did you NOT like? Please tell me in a review. I worked really hard just to get this far, and I'd like some idea of how I'm doing so far. :P Should I continue? Or is it crap? If it's bad, please help me out. Thanks for taking your time to read this, anyway!**


	4. Love is a War Where Nobody Wins

**A/N: I only got one review before I started on this chapter, but that's okay. :3 I'm just glad to have that one. I planned to wait longer, but I just got bored, and my head was swimming with ideas, so I just started this chapter. I want to thank my only reviewer, Butane Koala Bear, for reviewing! It really helped me to write better, and it was my first REAL review. Okay, so I don't usually put a disclaimer, but...**

**DISCLAIMER: SILENT HILL IS NOT MINE NEITHER ARE ANY OF THE CHARACTERS [excluding Alexandra Mars]! Although, I think you know that. :P**

Prisoners of War

Four

Love is a War Where Nobody

Wins

I woke up with Alex's hand still resting gently on top of my head. I could tell it was morning because the dim, blue light made the dust in the visible in the room. I smiled, snuggling into Alex. I found that he was awake already. I was confused. Were we just close friends or... what? Alex stroked my head when I moved, and I looked up at him. He was smiling sweetly down at me. I smiled at him and nestled my head on his chest again.

"Good morning, Allie," he said softly to me. "Sleep well?"

"Yeah, I did." Alex stroked my head. I liked it when he did that. I liked it when he called me Allie... I liked it when he... kissed me... He was so... passionate and urgent...

Alex was quiet for a moment, then he put his hands behind his head and used them as a pillow. I brought myself closer, wrapping my legs around him. His face reddened, but I just cuddled into him and enjoyed the warmth.

"Allie," he said uncomfortably.

"Yeah?"

"... What... I mean... Are we..."

"Together?" I asked, shakily.

"Um... Yeah, that..." I moved on top of him, looking at him sweetly.

"Alex, that is entirely up to you... Just to make it more comfortable for you, I'll ask... Do you want me?" Alex stared into my eyes for a moment, making me nervous. I started worrying about what would happen if he said no. Alex got nervous, and I could feel his heart race.

Alex stared into my eyes as he said, "I've wanted you since we met." I smiled as my cheeks blushed. I let my head fall onto his chest. He let out a lot of air at once and chuckled. "I never thought I had a chance with someone like you."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Beautiful, smart, talented, kind, caring, loving, strong, and different... You're all I ever wanted in a woman." He stroked my back. I snuggled into him as he did this, absorbing his love.

"I never thought I'd land up with a guy like you. Smart, caring, warm, loving, strong, protective... Mmh, sorry... I'm... Unh... Never mind." I rolled my eyes back into my head with pleasure. I felt myself getting excited, but I stopped myself from thinking about him like that. Alex chuckled.

"I get that way all the time when I'm with you! Hahaha, you're irrestible, obviously!" I laughed while he did, enjoying the feeling of his voice vibrating in his chest. We laid there for a while until we willed ourselves to break apart from each other.

We walked downstairs, and Lillian was back in her chair, knitting something pink and blue. We just walked past, and she paid no attention to us. After we left the house, we decided to go back to the cemetary to look for Bartlett. We walked through the cemetary together, holding hands. When we'd reached the spot that Mayor Bartlett had been at yesterday, but he wasn't there anymore. Alex thought we should go look in the Bartlett Mausoleum, so I just followed. Alex pushed the door open, and there was a casket with a strange-looking lock on it.

Alex walked up and slid some tiles around on the lock, and the casket opened. Inside, there was a watch. Alex slowly picked it up. He looked at it. It was stuck at 2:06. He shook it, but it still didn't work. He turned it over in his hands, and there was written on the back. I leaned in and read it. It said, "Forgive me." After I read it, I heard a loud ringing. Alex must have, too, because he covered his ears. I tried to bear it, but I had to cover my ears, too. It got progressively louder and louder until it was unbearable. I screamed as we both fainted on the ground.

I woke up in some other place on a bed. I sat up and frantically searched the room for Alex. I looked on a chair next to me. There was a pink flashlight, a gun, some ammo, and a rope. I gathered it all up, attatched the flashlight to the pocket of the button-down shirt and the rest of the stuff went in my many pockets. Standing, I felt this horrible fear rise inside me. What if I couldn't find Alex? I denied any possibility that he wasn't near. Walking out of the room, I turned the flashlight on. It looked like a hotel. I walked down a hallway and into a room with a hole. I passed through the hole and into another room.

Since I had no idea where I was, I kind of just hoped I was going to the right place at the right time. I left the room and passed through a strange passage in the wall that lead into a small room at the end of a hallway. I walked out into the hallway and into an even bigger hallway connected to that one. There was humming, faint humming, escaping into the hallway from somewhere. I looked around and found a door that looked like it had a mouth, but it was really just busted. I walked up to the hole and peered into the darkness, trying to find the humming person. The humming stopped, and I suddenly felt uncomfortable.

"Hello? I'm looking for some-" I screamed. Something reached out and grabbed me. It was a tentacle. I tried to scream again, but it had slammed me against a wall with two tentacles wrapped around me and another over my mouth, silencing me.

"Your friend will be put to a test. If he survives and finds the memories, he will win you back. If he dies, you will die on your own, slowly, without food or water." The woman spoke so sweetly, I almost couldn't believe what she said. Tears came to my eyes. I wanted to ask where Alex was, but I couldn't. "Do you understand?" the thing asked. I nodded as much as I could. "Good, now be quiet." She began to hum again, and I felt something stick my neck, and I began to faint. I was gently put against the wal and held there with the tentacles. I faded out of it, finally...

"ALLIE! I'm so glad I've got you!" I woke up, startled to find that Alex was holding me close to his chest. He started kissing me all over, tears wetting my skin everywhere. I attempted to say, "I love you" and smile, but it came out as a grunt. Alex stopped kissing me and looked at my face. He smiled, crying. "I thought I'd never see you again... Are you okay? What did that thing do to you?" My sight blurred, and then I came out of my daze.

Slowly, I said,"I... I'm fine... How long... was I in that room?" It hurt my ribs to talk or breath, and my head was pounding. I had no idea why I was in such pain. I felt my forehead, and it was scratched-up and bleeding down my face. Alex cried and sniffed as he looked me over.

"Honey, I don't know... She- IT threw you against the walls, and you hit the floor... Are you sure you're alright?" I thought for a moment.

"Hey, it's alright... Will you help me up?"

"You wouldn't rather have me carry you?" I would have like that, but...

"No, you wouldn't be able to fight... Neither would I... Hey, where are we?"

"Umm... The Grand Hotel in Silent Hill... I saw Joshua here. I think I can find him." I felt terrible. How in the world was he going to find his poor brother with me slowing him down? Alex helped me up. I grunted and winced at the pain in my ribs. I took my gun from my pocket. Alex looked it over.

"Where did you get all that stuff?"

"Oh, when I woke up... It was right there. So was some ammo and some rope."

"Hm, somebody got room service." He chuckled, and I laughed. I wanted to enjoy every bit of laughter that I could could milk outta this place. I hugged Alex.

"I love you so much..." I held Alex in a tight squeeze, and he held me tightly, too. He rested his head on top of mine, and I smiled widely. "Alex, I've never been in love like this before... I'm worried, though..."

"About... what?"

"Well, you remember that girl... Elle that you talked about?" Alex was silent for a minute, then he squeezed me tightly as he spoke to me.

"Oh, Jesus Christ, Allie! ELLE? I don't have any feelings for her like that, Allie. I love YOU... Besides, you have the upper hand here. You're a better catch than me."

"But... I've seen it before. Guys promise, then they lie. It's happened to me, Alex..."

"Babe, you have to trust me..."

"I just feel like a loser... What if Elle wins you over instead of me?... What will happen to me?..." Alex just held me tightly for a moment, thinking of something to say that would reassure me.

"Allie... Love is a war... that nobody wins. You just have to have trust and faith and care. Then, you will get what you want out of it."

"So, what you're saying is... I can't win or lose you, but since we're both prisoners of 'war,' we must have faith in each other in order to keep our will...?"

"Unh, yeah. Something like that... That was just more poetic." Alex laughed as he swayed with me in his arms. I stood there,and I was happy to be a prisoner of war. And somehow, I knew Alex was, too...

**A/N: So, how was this chapter? It may be a little rough, so please review. It's the only way I have any hope of ever getting better at this. Please keep in mind that I stayed and wrote this chapter at six in the morning. I was out of it, friends. If it's bad, blame the sand man. :P XD**


End file.
